Ghost Love
by Usuyase Blood
Summary: Una joven entra a la misma escuela de Mei despues de cierto accidente con un espíritu. Siendo reclutada por el RPS ayudara a resolver caos inexplicables relacionados con lo paranormal, o al menos hasta que ella y Lin experimenten cierta emoción.¿Sabrán confesarlo o será demasiado tarde para ellos?
1. Chapter 1

-Ittee!-grite cuando choque con un muro invisible al momento de ser perseguida por un espíritu furioso,tenia varios raspones cuando intentaba esquivar esos ataques de los objetos que me lanzaba…me levante y lo mire cuando forme en mi mano una bola de energía espiritual-Shiki!

Invocando a un espíritu y atravesando al fantasma…aunque aquí no es el principio de mi pelea con los fantasmas…

 **8 de octubre del 2015 ,9:00 a.m. -DoS dIaS aNtEs:**

-Esta escuela es algo extraña –dije al momento de que baje del auto de mi padre y entrar por las reja, al hacerlo sentí una corriente extraña pasar por mi cuerpo-asi que también aquí se transmite esa energía…entiendo

Soy Nakimy Higurashi y tengo 16 años, cabello negro con un extraño lunar rojizo esparcido en mi cabello, ojos castaños, piel blanca y uso anteojos rojizos (sin fondo de botella),mido 1.70 y hoy es mi segundo año en una nueva preparatoria. Verán, en la antigua escuela surgió un problemilla con otro compañero cuando intento apuñalarme con unas tijeras sin razón alguna en frente del todo el salón, entonces un sacerdote llamado John-san vino y lo purifico, desgraciadamente mis padres no lo creyeron y me cambiaron de casa y escuela…y he de aquí estoy.

Entre al edificio algo temerosa tratando de busca mi salón cuando choco con una chica de mi edad, haciendo que nos cayéramos al suelo.

-Lo siento- dije algo apenada mientras me levantaba rápidamente viendo sus hojas tiradas- andaba distraída y yo…-empecé a hablar rápidamente cuando recogía sus hojas, entonces la escuche reír algo nerviosa

-Descuida no es nada- me dijo terminando de recoger las hojas sobrantes y yo le entregue las que faltaban- mi nombre es Taniyama Mei mucho gusto

-El mio es Nakimy Higurashi y soy nueva, encantada-le dije y de un momento a otro nos empezamos a reír de nuestro encuentro, algo raramente divertido.

-Chicos les presento a su nueva compañera- dijo el profesor mientras terminaba de escribir mi nombre en el pizarrón y yo estaba algo sonrojada, todos me miraban atentos esperando que digiera algo-puedes presentarte

-Mi nombre es Higurashi Nakimy y es…un gusto-empecé a decir algo nerviosa, escuche algunos murmuros y suspire disimuladamente –"nadie deja de juzgarme"

-Bien espero que te sientas cómoda en tu nueva escuela, siéntate con Taniyama-san si eres tan amable- me dijo el profesor y fui con Mei que estaba hasta atrás y el lugar vacío estaba a un lado de la ventana

Empezó la clase y sentí algunas miradas en mí, no quise tomar importancia cuando volví a tener esa sensación extraña recorrer mi cuerpo desde los pies a la cabeza. Mire por la ventana y me atemoricé por completo: Una mujer colgada de la ventana con una soga, era con de unos 40 años y piel muy blanca, tenía sus ojos cerrados cuando dio apenas una vuelta lentamente, hasta que los abrió repentinamente y me miro a mi; no sé cuánto duro eso hasta que el timbre sonó ¿tan rápido fue eso?, en un momento parpadee la mujer desapareció.

-Nakimy-san…-me llamaron y era Mei con una mirada algo preocupada, todos se habían ido y nosotras éramos las únicas aquí-¿Qué pasa? Hace unos minutos te llame y no reaccionabas

-N-No es nada, es solo que…-no sabía el cómo explicarlo cuando un joven entro al salón, lo vi y tenia el cabello negro y unos ojos azules bastante serios

-Mei, necesito que vengas-dijo el joven y me miro a mi con seriedad, yo también se la devolví y camine hacia el pasando de un lado y saliendo del salón para caminar por los pasillos y oí una risa, una femenina y algo siniestra a mi lado, voltee a ver y era de nuevo esa mujer solo que algo, retorcida, me quede paralizada unos segundo cuando la oí murmurar.

-" _Tu no eres mi hija…"-_ empezó a avanzar despacio hacia mí con una sonrisa algo sadica y reaccione empezando a dibujar un símbolo que decía "purificación" en japonés

- _Daemonum est haec anima eius dimissus interficiam eos catena tenebrarum harum, de egenis pertinebat ad Deum_ ( **esta alma de sus demonios hay que liberar cortar esas cadenas que la atan a esa oscuridad, Dios la cuidara** )-murmure y ella se empezó a retorcer y chillar como un animal herido hasta que la envolvió una gran luz y estaba ella pero ahora con una sonrisa de paz y murmurar un gracias antes de desaparecer- uff conque era ella quien me buscaba, al menos nadie me vio

-¿Lo crees?-pregunto alguien y era el mismo chico de antes con Mei a un lado sorprendida del "espectáculo" si se podría decir así-hace unos momentos sentí a ese espíritu cuando te vi entrar a la escuela pero vi que lo purificaste

-Increíble…-murmuro Mei y corrió a mi y me abrazo, yo la mire sorprendida-eres ¡increíble Nakimy-san!, el cómo lo manejaste todo… Naru ¿puede ella estar en la agencia?

-¿Agencia?, Mei-san no entiendo nada-le dije confundida acomodando mis anteojos y viendo al tal Naru viéndola a ella y luego a mi

-Si vienes te explicaremos de la RPS-dijo y paso a un lado mio y Mei-san siguiéndolo,yo igual los segui con la duda de que era esa agencia y el como no se soprendieron mucho

 **CONTINUARA…..**


	2. Chapter 2

_**o**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **"Este es el camino del amor, déjate llevar, cierras tus ojos como en un sueño, que en él me encontrarás. Te sentirás volar, una brisa te recorre, piensas que todo va bien y de repente te ves en un fondo blanco, piensas, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago yo aquí?… te das la vuelta y ves que estoy detrás tuya, intentas acercarte a mi, pero una barrera imposible de romper nos separa, ¿te duele el querer estar conmigo y no tenerme? Pues es lo mismo que me pasa cuando sólo en sueños logro tenerte."**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **o**_

* * *

Salimos de la escuela, yo con una Mei hablando animadamente y al tal Naru caminando frente de nosotras, en realidad se llama Shibuya Kasuya, pero Mei me explico que ese apodo por ser un "Narcista explotador" y yo me reí un poco, cuando llegamos a la entrada un joven de cabello negro y fleco que tapaba su ojo derecho, piel blanca y ojos negros nos esperaba sobre un coche negro, al verlo me sonroje un poco y mire a otro lado.

-Lin vamos al cuartel, ella vendrá con nosotros- dijo Shibuya-san refiriéndose a mí, el joven asintió y nos adentramos al auto, no sin antes que él y yo cruzáramos miradas, fue algo extraño y aparte rápidamente la mirada y meterme al coche, ¿Qué fue ese sentimiento? Era algo abrumador pero me sentí relajada.

En todo el camino Mei me preguntaba cosas de mi vieja escuela y yo le contestaba lo normal, Shibuya-san solo veía su cuaderno y nos ignoraba, lo cual agradecí porque no me habían preguntado sobre lo que paso con esa mujer fantasmal. Miraba de vez en cuando fuera de la ventana para reconocer el camino al "cuartel" como le decían ellos; me sentía algo nerviosa el saber que ello también tendrían los mismos dones que yo. De inmediato llegamos a lo que era un edificio pequeño, como un departamento, subimos por las escaleras hasta que Lin la abrió y estaba una sala de estar.

-Mei llama a los demás y diles que vengan- dijo Shibuya –san o Naru, debía respetarlo aunque sea un narcista, ella asintió y fui a sentarme a uno de los sillones, esto me era extraño, Lin se me acerco hasta quedar al lado mío

-¿Lin-san?-pregunte tímida y el me seguía mirando serio pero calmado, duro así unos segundo hasta que camino a la puerta donde Naru había entrado y suspire calmada ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

-Nakimy-chan ¿quieres te?-me pregunto Mei-san y asentí sacando de mi mochila un libro y empecé a leer. Paso una hora en la cual llame a mis padres y les avise donde estaba, claro omitiendo la parte donde me ataco un fantasma y me defendí- nee Nakimy-chan

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte terminando el té que ella me había traído, ella estaba dudosa de preguntar

-¿Dónde aprendiste hablar latín?-pregunto algo sonrojada y me rei un poco de esa expresión suya, eso nunca me había parecido extraño

-Mi familia estudia muchas culturas antiguas como idiomas así como el latín, ese fue el que me intereso mucho además del alemán y el italiano, solo que el conjuro que recite era uno inventado…al no ser muy sociable en mis anteriores escuelas lo único que hacía era el estudio-explique calmada y ella me miro sorprendida- así es Mei-san yo desde el incidente de esa vez empecé a estudiar los sucesos extraños o paranormales aun desde muy pequeña, lo malo que mis padres no me lo permitieron y lo hice a escondidas

-Entiendo, al menos sabes algo acerca de esto –suspiro aliviada y de pronto entro por la puerta principal un señor de cola de caballo, piel algo morena y cabello amarillo, seguido por una mujer de cabellos rojizos al igual que sus labios, ellos peleaban y un joven de cabellos rubios y rizados de ojos azules (no recuerdo a los de Ayako y Bou-san Xd) y un joven de anteojos riéndose de tal escena.

-Llegamos Naru-chan!-grito el señor y luego nos miró a mí y a Mei-san curioso- ¿Quién es ella?

-Es Nakimy-chan es mi nueva compañera del colegio Bou-san-me presento ella y yo asentí mirándolos algo nerviosa, pues no paraban de mirarme, luego llego Naru y me alivie un poco…porque duro unos segundos

-Ella esta aquí porque al parecer es psíquica y sacerdotisa –explico él y yo lo mire molesta parándome de mi asiento- en la escuela surgió un problema con un espíritu vengativo de una mujer y ella lo exorcizo conjurando el latín

-Gracias por decirlo tan directamente Naru-san, pero yo SI soy psíquica y sacerdotisa para su información-le dije dejando de respetarlo aun si no lo hice realmente-y como dijo Mei me llamo Nakimy Higurashi, encantada de conocerlos-les dije algo calmada y vi a unos reírse cuando Naru-san me seguía mirando y yo lo ignoraba olímpicamente

-Al parecer Mei-san no es la única de revelarse a Naru-chan jeje-dijo Bou-san y luego me miro- me llamo Takigawa Houshou y soy un monje de las montañas-dijo el y asentí, pero un carraspeo lo interrumpió y era la señora

-Yo soy Matsuzaki Ayako y soy una sacerdotisa, quien si toma enserio su labor-dijo ella y este Bou-san la miraba molesto

-Yo soy John Brow y soy un sacerdote, mucho gusto-dijo el rubio e igual asentí

-Yo soy Yasuhara Osamu y soy un estudiante de otro colegio, pero aun así vengo como ayudante a la agencia-dijo el ultimo y les sonreí a todos-¿entonces exorcizaste a un fantasma en latín?-pregunto interesado y me sonroje un poco por la pena

-Si Yasuhara-san, pero solo fue algo simple no fue gran cosa –le dije y vi que Lin no me quitaba la mirada de encima ¿Qué tanto me miraba?, pero al ver que era casi como Naru-san no quise preguntarle tan directamente-pero aun así Naru-san, ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Muy simple-dijo el con seriedad-quiero que te unas a Shibuya Psychic Research o como en siglas la SPR y trabajes para mi ayudándome a exorcizar a espíritus de lugares embrujados

-Anda Nakimy-chan así tu podrías ayudarnos-me pidió Mei-san y yo lo pensé unos instante. ¿Unirme…a una agencia de investigadores paranormales?, mis padres me sacaron de la otra escuela para no volverme a relacionar con estos casos y me meto en un lugar donde los investigan

-Yo…acepto- les dije sonriente y esperando que esto fuera lo que daría comienzo a mi aventura…pero no pensé que en mi primer caso saldría lastimada

Fin Del FLASH BACK:

-Shiki! –Grite al momento de invocar un espíritu y que este atravesara al que me perseguía y al verlo casi destruido empeze con mi conjuro **-Nullam a solitudine magia purissimi munus huic**

 **alii, quod potest salvare animas ponere…**

Ese espíritu me siguió atacando con más fuerza cuando un silbido escuche y más espíritus lo atravesaban hasta que el desapareció por completo, caí al suelo algo agotada mientras Lin se me acercaba y me ayudaba al levantarme.

Aquí fue donde un director de una escuela prestigiosa no había llamado para resolver un caso: se trataba de que hace unos meses empezaron a surgir extraños sucesos en su escuela como accidentes a alumnos y maestros. Naru nos había dividido en parejas y yo me quede con Lin –san quien protesto que él se iba a quedar con él; luego de que ellos siguieran discutiendo yo me fui a buscar ese espíritu aun ignorando a los demás, tampoco le quería ser una carga. Y para finalizar el espíritu era alguien asesinado aquí unos 20 años atrás por el mismo director, claro por accidente, cuando habían traído un arma cargada y por jugar…murió

-Gracias...-dije al terminar de levantarme y ver una cortada en mi brazo, no era grave pero dolía, luego Lin-san tomo mi brazo y reviso mi cortada.

-Vamos a la enfermería, hay que desinfectarla-dijo él y soltó un poco mi brazo para luego tomar mi muñeca y caminar, yo no dije nada y solo lo seguí algo sonrojada, pero contenta del que me busco pero por desgracia a las órdenes de Naru, él y yo hablamos poco, bueno, técnicamente no habla con nadie pero él es como mi tutor cuando se trata de los monitores por si el acompañaba a Naru a otro lado, Mei dice que conmigo es más "sociable" y lo noto aun con su preocupación en este momento si se le llama así ahora…y solo lo conozco de dos días y medio (este es el tercer día)-Naru te había dicho que tu estarías conmigo

-Perdona Lin-san pero no quería serte una molestia y preferí estar sola-le explique y me vio de reojo, pero luego miro de nuevo al frente y siguió su camino, suspire

El esta en la SPR seria emocionante, si no intentan matarme a la próxima. ¿Quién dijo que al cazar fantasmas seria tan arriesgado?

CONTINUARA….

* * *

 **#.::Ususyase Blood::.#**


	3. Chapter 3

Después de irnos de esa escuela el director se disculpo porque todo eso se ocasionó por su culpa, Naru la acepto como siempre de indiferente y que nosotros lleváramos el equipo, ¡menudo jefe que tengo ahora! pero admito que fue emocionante el tener esta experiencia. Se habrán preguntado el porque el espíritu me perseguía solamente a mi, la mas simple es porque estaba sola pero me sirvió de ejercicio ser perseguida por un espíritu jeje.

-¿Te gusto el acompañarnos?-pregunto Mai-san a mi lado cuando acabamos de recoger todo, asentí cansada- es muy grosero de Lin-san dejarte ir por hay sola y que te atacaran-murmuro enojada y mirando al "culpable"

-Pero fue mi culpa nada mas, yo decidí irme sola porque Lin-san quería quedarse con Naru-le dije tratando de calmarla, funciono pero aun tenia una ceja fruncida, pero después miro las vendas que tenia en mi brazo, fueron algunas cortadas pero seguía doliendo mucho, supuse que iba a decirme algo sobre eso y me adelante-no son nada Mai-san, sanaran pronto

-De acuerdo...-suspiro y nos fuimos con los demás e irnos del colegio.

* * *

 **Días después:**

 **Pov Normal:**

-Nakimy-chan...

-zZ

-Nakimy-chan...-ahora la voz sonaba impaciente

-zZzZzZ-sin inmutarse al llamado giro la cabeza a otro lado sobre su pupitre

-¡Nakimy-chan!-y con ese grito tiraron a la pobre chica de su lugar, lo bueno que su salón estaba vacío y nadie la vio caer, excepto esta Mai esperando a que volviera en si

-Vale ya desperté-dijo bostezando desde el suelo y levantarse con un poco de cansancio-pero la clase de la maestra dio demasiado aburrimiento y cai dormida

-Se nota, pero vámonos que Naru nos llama para un nuevo caso-le explico saliéndose del salón seguida por la peli negra que aun seguía algo dormida

.

.

.

-Una feria...-murmuro Nakimy al ver el caso

Se trataba de una feria abandonada hace años, y cada vez que alguien entraba en la zona cosas inexplicables sucedían y nadie se atrevía a entrar por los rumores, al parecer quien quería derrumbar el lugar estaba desesperado cuando llamo a Naru

-Son espíritus de la tierra-aseguro Ayako y todos suspiraron

-No te apresures a los hechos Ayako-san, tendríamos que ir a ver que sucede-le dijo esta

-Mañana iremos al lugar, cerca de hay un hotel donde esta el dueño y podremos hospedarnos

Todos solo asintieron sabiendo como era su jefe, casi todos se retiraron menos Nakimy, Mai, Naru y Lin. Las primeras dos porque querían hacer la terea juntas sin importarles las quejas de Naru, y también para molestarle un rato

-Naru-chan es un jefe malo-dijo la peli negra

-Si oye...-dijo la castaña-¿te creció mas el cabello?

-¿Are?-se miro y vio que le llegaba un poco mas cerca de la cintura-con razón me sentía rara

-Ne Nakimy-chan-le llamo murmurando Mai, como si no quisiera que las escucharan-¿te gusta Lin-san?

-...-trato de pensar de nuevo en la pregunta y cuando supo que significaba tenia la cara totalmente ruborizada y parecía salirle humo por las orejas-Ehhhh...

-Tu cara me dice todo-dijo picarona la otra

-Oh cállate-bufo aun sonrojada-a ti te gusta Naru se nota a leguas

Ahora fue el turno de Mai para sonrojarse

Lin que estaba en su oficina podía escuchar las quejas y risas de ambas adolecentes y fue a ver que les ocurría, para encontrarse con que discutían de algo

-¿Y dese cuando te gusta?-pregunto Mai sin notar que el chino esta detrás de ella

-Emmm Mai-le llamo la atención Nakimy-Lin-san esta aquí

-¿Eh?-volteo y efectivamente, Lin estaba detrás de ella y con un aura extraña-h-hola Lin-san-saludo nerviosa la castaña deseando que no hubiera escuchado nada

-¿Porque tanto ruido?-pregunto el con un ceño fruncido y un raro malestar cuando escucho la pregunta

-Mai-chan bueno...me preguntaba si me gustaba un artista, ¡Si eso!-exclamo nerviosa la otra-y emm...le estaba diciendo que no me gusta mas bien...admiro-explico tímida y apenada esta

Lin sin creerle de todo asintió y se retiro, aun sin quitarse esa sensación que estaba en su pecho. Ambas chicas supiraron de alivio, y decidieron dejar el tema para otra ocasión sin sus amores platónicos en el mismo lugar


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente los únicos que se reunieron en el lugar fueron Naru,Lin, Mai, Nakimy y Bou-san, todos frente a la entrada de lo que quedo de una feria, y fue casi todo. Algunos puestos seguían sin derrumbarse y se veía como la naturaleza invadió los juegos mecánicos, oxidados y olvidados, ¡hasta la rueda de la fortuna!, pero como estaban daba miedo el tan solo querer subir y que se cayera todo

-Tétrico-murmuraron las chicas al mismo tiempo

-El cliente nos dio los lugares donde hay mas actividad y una base-explico Naru con la información- vamos

-¿Que crees que sea Mei-chan?

-No lo se, ya ni se que espera de estos casos-respondió la castaña

Todos llevaron las cosas hasta lo que debía ser la oficina de uno de los que construía y acomodaron todo, lo único que faltaba eran colocar las cámaras en los puntos y debían de dividirse

-Yo me voy con Mei-chan-tomándola del brazo

-Claro que no, ustedes siempre son el blanco de los fantasmas-dijo Naru y ellas se miraron, tenia razón

-Podemos cuidarnos Naru, tampoco somos unas inútiles-fue el turno de Mei en replicar

-Hagan lo que quieran, después de todo tengo razón-dejándolas ir y con molestia

Ambas jóvenes fueron a lo que fue primero al carrusel, donde habían caballos y tipo asientos. Tenían que colocar algunas en diferentes ángulos, despreocupadamente lo hicieron cuando escucharon una risa infantil, erizándoles la piel

-Kuso...-murmuro la de lentes-vámonos rápido

Con paso veloz se fueron a donde era la casa embrujada, irónico porque si de por si debía ser aterrador en funcionamiento, ¿Qué seria ahora?. Con una linterna entraron al túnel para poner las cámaras, pero unos sonidos raros las alarmaron, ¿justo ese lugar les dio Naru?, y se queja del porque siempre son victimas de algún espíritu. Hicieron lo que debían hacer y como alma que lleva el diablo salieron corriendo de ese lugar y volver a la base

-Amo las casas embrujadas, pero sin fantasmas reales-dijo Nakimy

-Yo las empiezo a odiar

-¿Algo les paso?-pregunto Naru cuando las vio llegar cansadas

-Siendo de día solo una risa y ruidos extraños-respondió la peli negra-no me quiero imaginar de noche que pasara

-Hace unos años hubo muertes de niños, al parecer algún tipo que disfrutaba matar y esconder sus victimas en la feria, ya que nunca se encontraron los cuerpo-les dice el chico con una carpeta-fueron jóvenes y niños, mayormente los segundos

-¿Y el tipo?

-Se suicido en una parte del lugar

-La casa embrujada-murmuraron las chicas al mismo tiempo

-Por hoy solo es colocar las cámaras y mañana ir a los posibles lugares donde estén los fantasmas

-Yo me iré a pasear-anuncia Nakimy dando media vuelta-luego los veré

Ya estaba algo acostumbrada a ese tipo de incidentes, lo único que haría era caminar a los alrededores y no entrar a ningún lado. Por un momento recordó cuando iba a la feria de niña, comiendo un algodón de azúcar, y sus padres hay, o cuando subía al carrusel y los saludaba en cada vuelta, o cuando no había un espíritu saludando igual. Miro sus manos con vendas, y toco su cuello donde también había, recuerdos de su pasado. Para cuando volvió a pasar a un lado del carrusel volvió a escuchar risas, le miro y vio una sombra diminuta pasar

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto acercándose hay-no temas, vengo a ayudar

Las risas pararon por unos segundos antes de que esa cosa se empezara a mover, se alejo unos pasos y las luces solo parpadeaban, siguió mirando cuando algo toco su hombro

-¡!-miro a su costado y era Lin-di algo, me matas del susto-con sus manos en el pecho

-Lo lamento, pero todos regresaron a la base y tardabas mucho

-El carrusel...-señalo la maquina pero estaba inmóvil, todo en silencio y maldijo a los espíritus-olvídalo

-Tu y Taniyama-san son mas perceptivas en esto

-¿Que puedo decir?, resulta ser divertido ser el centro de atención-dijo caminado a su lado- reaccionaron rápido, escuchamos risas, y esa cosa...

-le dirás a Naru, el decidirá si ir o no ahora

-Ya que-dijo resignada

Cuando llegaron Mei solo le pregunto que paso, y explico los pequeños sucesos

-Me imagine la escena-dijo con una sonrisa rara- y no se me quitara en un rato-quintado su sonrisa y poniendo una mueca

-Tenias que hacerlo

-¡No me culpes!, mucho gore vi desde niña, y dios...sigo traumada en muchas cosas

-¿Y se te hace normal decir que te imaginaste una escena de asesinato en el carrusel?-pregunto Naru

-En mi caso...si


End file.
